


With you in my arms (everything else fades away)

by DefinitelyHuman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyHuman
Summary: Everyone is staring. Kara isn't used to it, but there's nowhere else she'd rather be.





	With you in my arms (everything else fades away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iblamethenubbins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to you iblamethenubbins! I really hope you enjoy this one :)Wi

Kara usually hates feeling like everyone is staring at her. She's gotten used to it as Supergirl, accepted it as a natural consequence of donning the cape every day. It's just a thing now, part of the whole persona. Supergirl attracts attention. But Kara Danvers usually doesn't.

Except now, apparently.

"They're all staring," she says quietly, pulling her dance partner closer, needing the comfort.

"Of course they are," Cat says, just as quietly. "That's the entire point of this dance. We look amazing, and they all get to be jealous of our relationship."

Kara had known that, she really had. But somehow it hadn't quite sunk in at any time prior to this. There had been too much going on for her to really take the time to think this evening through.

Well, at least this part of the evening. There had been plenty of time spent imagining what will come later. But not now, not when people are staring at them.

"Do you really think they're jealous?" she asks, pushing the distracting thoughts away before her cheeks can flush and give her away. "I mean, I'm sure everyone has reason to be jealous of you, you're amazing and I'm sure everyone wants to be you. But do you really think they're jealous of us?"

Cat doesn't roll her eyes or scoff the way the question would normally get her to react, just settles one of her hands a little higher on Kara's back as if hoping the added closeness will help. It's softer even than their normal dynamic, than the way Cat bends and gentles behind closed doors. And it does help, it reminds Kara of why they're here, why Cat is feeling so much softer in her arms than she ever has before.

"Kara, darling, of course they are. We're not only the most stunning couple in the room, it's obvious we're the happiest too. Lois hasn't stopped glaring at us for usurping her position since you started walking down that aisle."

The laugh that bubbles up at that is unexpected, and completely ruins Kara's attempt to look stern when she pulls back enough to meet Cat's eyes. "She hasn't been that bad and you know it," she tries anyway. It would be more effective if Lois wasn't pouting in the background, and if Kara hadn't overheard any number of 'why didn't we do that at our wedding?' comments throughout the night.

Cat doesn't seem impressed by the attempt, but she smiles anyway, leaning up to kiss the look from Kara's face. It's a fight to keep from deepening the embrace, just as it's been all night, but Kara will not scar her family and friends that way. Not when Carter and Eliza are still around at least, most of the others are at least somewhat used to it by now.

Poor Alex would probably be relieved it's nothing worse than a few kisses, and Kara still can't meet J'onn's eyes after that incident with the DEO supply room.

Something about planning a wedding had turned the desire in the relationship to levels higher than it'd been since the first 'honeymoon' period when they'd first started dating. And unlike back then, when they were still mostly keeping things a secret, Cat hadn't been picky about where she'd shown that desire.

"I love you," Cat whispers when the kiss ends, the words no louder than a breath against Kara's lips as they continue to sway.

"I love you too," Kara says easily, closing her eyes and savoring the feel of Cat in her arms. "I still can't believe this is real."

It'd taken months to get here, even with Cat's various connections and willingness to throw obscene amounts of money at any problem to solve it. Months of planning, months of deciding how to break the story to the world beyond their family and friends. Months of convincing a few of those family and friends that one or the other of them isn't making a mistake. They still haven't made much headway on Cat's mother, notable in her absence tonight.

But Adam is, and Kara can feel Cat smile every time she catches sight of him. It had been quite a journey, quite a struggle before he'd gotten over old resentments and personal stumbling blocks. But in the end he'd been right there beside Carter in Cat's wedding party, looking unequivocally happy for them both.

It had meant the world to them both, for very different reasons. Cat because it signaled a mending of an old wound, and Kara because anything that made Cat that happy was all she wanted in the world these days.

"Did you ever think we'd actually make it here?" Kara asks once they've made another circle of the dance floor and the other guests have started to join them.

"At the beginning? No," Cat admits. "I thought we'd have something short but fun, something we could both look back on fondly years down the road. Or that we'd tear each other apart in some quick explosion of a relationship."

Kara shakes her head a little at that, remembering the way things had been at first. They'd made it so far since beginning their relationship, both grown and changed so much. "You always did underestimate yourself," she says, leaning down to steal another kiss. They've been doing that all night, and Kara can't get enough of kissing the woman who is now her wife.

Cat just shakes her head when the kiss ends, her usual reaction to Kara's unflinching belief. "Once we made it past six months and you didn't show any sign of leaving, I thought we might be able to make it," she continues instead, raising her head to look around at the beautifully decorated room. "Before that, I never thought I'd be willing to risk my heart on a fifth marriage, a fifth chance for someone to leave. But after? After, I knew it wasn't a risk at all."

This side of Cat is softer than Kara has ever seen beyond closed doors shutting her away with a very small group of select individuals. It won't last, but Kara doesn't care. She knows that part of Cat is always there for her no matter what walls are presented to the world.

"How long do we have to stay?" Kara asks when the song ends and they finally pull apart, already missing the feel of Cat's body pressed against hers even through the fabric of their gowns. Their hands remain clasped together, neither willing to part completely.

"They'll notice if we slip out before the speeches," Cat notes reluctantly. "But maybe once Carter heads off with Eliza and your sister and the alcohol starts flowing we can get away."

"I think I can convince him he's starting to feel tired," Kara says with a wink, loving the way Cat grins back with a fierce glint in her eyes.

"You do that, and I'll go talk to the bartender," she says, pulling Kara back in for one last kiss before they part reluctantly.

It's only for a moment, but Kara still hurries, needing to be back in Cat's arms sooner rather than later. And the sooner they can be alone completely, the better.

It's the first night of the rest of their lives, after all.


End file.
